Troy Burrows
Troy Burrows is Megaforce Red, the Red Ranger and the leader of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Before becoming a Power Ranger, Troy was a martial artist. During his teenage years, he receives visions about the Legend War - an armada of Power Rangers battling an unknown force, and among them, a mysterious new warrior. After one such dream, he woke up to discover that he was late for his first day of school. Later that day, Gosei summoned him. He noted how the Rangers lining the walls resembled those from his dreams. Gosei gave him the power of the Red Ranger, and soon he led the new Power Rangers into battle against Warstar. The team won, and Troy rapidly adjusted to his role as defender of Earth. In the middle of the Mega Rangers' fight with Warstar scientist Yuffo, Troy was approached by Creepox in the forest, trying to goad him into a fight, but Troy refused. During a battle with his team against Dragonflay, Creepox interfered to battle Troy. Though Creepox gained the upper hand at first, Troy managed to defeat him, forcing Creepox to retreat. As a result, Troy was too badly injured to fight, leaving it up to the rest of the Rangers to defeat Dragonflay. Troy later gained access to the Sky Brothers Zord and many other weapons. Months later, Troy encountered two bullies in school. The bullies taunted him, asking if he was going to cry; his response was "Take a good look. You see any tears?" When he saw another kid getting bullied, he stood up for him. After school, Troy fought Creepox again. Though Creepox was gaining the upper hand, Troy discovered that the monster was driven by rage, so he used his rage against him. Eventually Troy defeated Creepox with his Dragon Sword. When Creepox got revived by Vrak, Troy along with the other Rangers formed the Gosei Great Megazord. Seeing that wasn't enough, they formed the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord (the zord he just earned from Gosei) to defeat Creepox once and for all. After a heated battle against Vrak, Troy along with the other rangers gained the power of Ultra Mode. It was Christmas. Gia and Emma had finished shopping given the presents to the guys, but the guys had forgotten. Noah calls them to see Robo Knight, who agreed to pose as a holiday toy. in super megaforce he and the other ranger will find a way to the armada once and for all Super Megaforce Personality Troy Burrows is a born leader, though he may not know it yet. His tough upbringing made him responsible and focused, and it shows in his incredible martial arts skills. As the new kid in town, he's kind of a loner at the start, but makes fast friends when he joins up with the Megaforce. Troy is compassionate and loyal, and a true champion of the underdog. But mess with the Red Ranger's friends, and you're in for a fierce fight with his Dragon Zord!http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Additionally, Troy has a strong faith in humanity and believes that if they work together, they can do anything. He also will not initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, shown in his first encounter with Creepox of the Warstar Aliens. Megaforce Red - Ultra Megaforce Red= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Dragon Mechazord * Sky Brothers Zords - Super Megaforce Red= In Super Megaforce, Troy and the other Mega Rangers will gain this mode which allows them to morph into the past rangers that have preceded them. http://jetfusion.com/2013/04/gokaiger-suits-spotted-in-power-rangers-super-megaforce-filming.html ;Arsenal: *Legendary Morpher **Legendary Ranger Keys *Super Mega Blaster http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-super-megaforce-double-battle-action-figures/ *Super Mega Saber http://scontent-b-sjc.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash4/q71/999448_616159305108284_1962218230_n.jpg }} Notes * Similar to Jason, Troy is also very good with martial arts, wields a sword, and has a dragon-based zord, though while Jason starts with a Tyrannosaurus and upgraded to a Dragon, Troy's initial Zord was a Dragon same with Tommy & Kevin. * Troy is a loner at the start, unlike his Goseiger counterpart Alata, who is very outgoing. However, they both share an optimistic view of humanity. *Troy is the second Red Ranger to say that it was a mistake he was chosen. The first would be Nick, however, Troy did not back off and decided that he was needed. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Red Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Super Megaforce Category:PR Protagonist Category:Wind-elemental PR Ranger